A love through the ages
by Mistress Angel
Summary: A tragic love story influences Erik and Christine. Will they be able to over come it or succum to the same deadly fate?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love and Death through the ages_**

Ok this is a story based on I only have eyes for you, which is an episode of Buffy is season 2. It's EC I suppose. It's short to I just got this idea one night and wrote it but still feel free...no feel incouraged to review.

Christine watched as Erik approached. He'd finally agreed to meet her, after almost a week of her persistence.

'Your to late Christine. I've found someone who can love me regardless. I'm happy now I wont let you come between that.'

Those words he had spoken haunted her every night since she first came to him and told him how she'd left Raoul.

'I made a mistake Erik I want to be with you, I need to be with you.' She'd pleaded to him then he had told her about his new love. The love that wound never leave him like she had.

'Your to late Christine, your to late' they just kept replaying. 'No, I'm not to late, it wasn't over then…it's still not over!' She had told him but he only looked at her with sadness, or was it pity? Turned and walked away. 'Back to her;' she had thought.

Now almost two weeks since Christine's heartfelt confession he had finally agreed to meet her, agreed to talk this out. 'I'll get him to come back to me' was all she thought as she waited for him in the old abandoned, yet still beautiful house.

'I'll get her to see it's over, I'll get her to move on.' Was what Erik was thinking as he opened the hard wooden door.

Was that the door she wondered briefly? She couldn't tell sounds were starting to fade and her body was going cold.

"Christine?" Erik called out. There was no answer but he knew she was here. He always knew. And so he moved in the direction he knew she would be.

Erik stood behind her and watched in silence. Did she know he was here?

"You're the only one. The only person I can talk to." Christine whispered her back still turned to him

"Gosh Christine that's really pathetic" Erik replied cruelty was the only way to make her see.

"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over." She said finally turning to face him.

"Actually…(he approached her) I can, In fact…I just want you To be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, Don't you see?"

"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."

Erik raised his hand to her cheek. As Christine looked down sadly.

"I know. But it's over. It has to be!" Erik told her softly yet firmly. He turned around and started to leave. Christine chased after him.

"Come back here! We're not finished!" Christine yelled out angrily. She grabs Erik by the arm and turned him around to face her.

"You don't care anymore, is that it?"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel." He replied in a sobbing voice.

"Then tell me you don't love me!" she ordered. "Say it!"

"Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't. I don't. Now let me go." Erik tried to leave.

"No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!" Christine took a step back and raised a handgun. Erik looked at Christine frightened.

"Love is forever. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you..."

"Oh, my God!" Erik turned and started running from the hall.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME... BITCH!" Christine yelled after him.

Erik ran from the hall. Christine ran after him. Barging into the room Erik had just ran into

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!" Christine yelled as she came threw the door.

Erik stoped. His breathing heavy with fear. "All right. Just..." he turned around to face her. "You know you don't want to do this. Let's both... just calm down. Now give me the gun." Erik held out his hand.

"Don't. Don't do that, damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid..."

The gunwent off. Erik flinched from the wound, he clutched his hand to his chest. He pulled it away to see blood.Then looked up at Christine, who stared back in open mouth shock at what she just did.

"Christine." Erik whispered as he fell to the floor. Christine stared in shock as she looked at Erik lying dead with his eyes open. She slowlywent back into the hall.

She looked over into a mirror, and her reflection looked back at her. Her eyes full of tears as she looked at herself. Then she looked down at the gun in her hand.

And began to sing softly to herself.

"_My love must be a kind of blind love, I can't see anyone but you"_

Christine raised the gun slowly. Aloud bangwas heard by everyone near by and then everythingwent silent.

Their body's would be found and a basic story would be complied as Erik's new love explained who this women is and how she must have killed Erik in jealousy.

None would ever know the truth. The truth of the two ancient spirits the wandered from place to place looking for a love similar in tragedy to their own. How they would influence the two involved to replay their fateful love and death scene in hopes that one day they'd find a way to end the curse and make their peace. Gain forgiveness. It would be many years before such a love wound exist that could withstand even death. Many years the spirits wound be doomed to die again and again.

Ok I know kinda sad ending in a way. So I'm gonna do a second Chapter which will be an alternate ending that's less depressing and more happy. So if you don't like the way this ended read Chapter 2 if you did like this ending then don't lol.


	2. Chapter 2

"James." Erik whispered as he fell to the floor. Christine stared in shock as she looked at Erik lying dead with his eyes open. She slowly went back into the hall.

She looked over into a mirror, and her reflection looked back at her. Her eyes full of tears as she looked at herself. Then she looked down at the gun in her hand.

And began to sing softly to herself.

"_My love must be a kind of blind love, I can't see anyone but you"_

Christine raised the gun slowly. But a hand takes it and pushes it back down. She turned to find herself face to face with Erik.

"Grace!"

"Don't do this."

"But-but I killed you"

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." Erik soothed

"Oh, it is my fault. How could I..."

"Shhh. I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I

Stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath." Erik whispered to a crying Christine.

"Shhh... No more tears." They kiss, slowly but deeply. Above them a bright light appears but neither notice, as the two spirits influencing them leave this world for the next. As quickly as the light appeared it's gone. And Erik and Christine gently break off their kiss and open their eyes.

"Erik?" She asked softly.

"Christine?" Erik looked down there was no blood no wound. 'Wasn't I? Hadn't I?' He pulled Christine back into his embrace.

"It's over now Erik." She whispered. "They found their peace."

"Who?"

"Them." She answered knowingly. "Them who were so much like us. They got their second chance at happiness."

"And so do we." He told her pulling her in for another kiss.

_James is the name of the ghost. In the first version the ghosts are only influencing Erik and Christine to reinact what had happened to the spirits when they were alive. They influenced Christine to kill Erik and then herself. They were sorta doomed to replay the death scene of the ghosts. In the alternate version The spirits completely posses Erik and Christine and use their body's to reinact what happened to them. But the female spirit uses Erik's body to stop James's spirit from killing himself and she forgives him so they can move on and find peace. And since their ghost's Erik dosn't die because his body was shot by a ghost gun. In the first version The ghosts made a real gun appear for Christine to use and thats why they die in that one. It's kinda confusing I realise. Sorry about that._


End file.
